


A Young Mandalorian

by I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account/pseuds/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account
Summary: The girl grabbed the mandalorian’s helmet and with a loud clang hit her helmet against his. The helmets vibrated, after a moment the mandalorian grabbed the bottom of his helmet successfully stopping the residual vibrating. Then he grabbed the girl’s, who hadn’t cared to stop the vibrating of her T-visor helmet. Greef Karga had never seen someone touch the mandalorian’s helmet and escape with their life.
Relationships: Din Djarin and Khirn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	A Young Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> NaH BATE Weh DE Lik MAN (no beta we die like men)
> 
> Translations are at the end 
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoy the story. I'm open to constructive criticism and helpful writing tips if y'all have any!

Karga looked at the mandalorian who had come back in record time with a number of bounties. How did he do it? He thought. Though in reality it didn’t matter so long as he kept coming back. He was Karga’s big hitter and he was getting richer every day. Still he wondered. 

The mandalorian sat down and Karga handed him the money -- an impressive amount. And the mandalorian stayed and sat down. Does he want another job? Why when he makes so much money does he keep taking job after job after job? Well it’s not unexpected but he didn’t want his top hunter getting worn out. 

“Wow impressive.” he said “How about you take a break and spend some of that? I heard there’s some good places to lay back and relax. The Cabruna Casino maybe?”

The mandalorian felt almost inhuman. Most hunters were tired after a single bounty. But this Mandalorian had just brought back 6 bounties in 4 days. Did he ever tire? He had to like something right? Some guilty pleasure? But the mandalorian only looked at him. 

“I want my next job.” The mando said. 

Karga sighed, unable to see past the mandalorian’s impassive exterior or get a good look at the man inside. Was it even a man? Maybe it’s a well-dressed bounty droid. Either way he pulled out a few bounty pucks and their matching tracker fobs. 

“BEROYA BA’VODU!” a child screamed rushing into the door and racing up to the mandalorian. The mandalorian whipped around

“Khirn?” The mandalorian said incredulous, just above a whisper. 

A child maybe 8? Who wore a helmet that was really more of a mask with a T-visor, not covering much of the back of her head, she had two small braids coming out from under it. She jumped onto the mandalorian’s lap. Karga’s eyes blew wide. THIS was not a secret he expected. The girl grabbed the mandalorian’s helmet and with a loud clang hit her helmet against his. The helmets vibrated, after a moment the mandalorian grabbed the bottom of his helmet successfully stopping the residual vibrating. Then he grabbed the girl’s, who hadn’t cared to stop the vibrating of her T-visor helmet. Greef Karga had never seen someone touch the mandalorian’s helmet and escape with their life. 

“Me’bana?” The mandalorian asked, surprisingly gently. 

The girl then launched into an excited chattering in that same unknown language. After a couple of seconds of this the mandalorian stood up, bringing the child up with him and grabbed 3 pucks at random and their matching fobs clipping them onto his belt as he turned towards the door. The child, apparently accustomed to being held, grabbed onto the mandalorian’s shoulder and put her hand part way into his helmet. The mandalorian didn’t react. Partway to the door the child pulled on the mando’s helmet and asked “Gehat’ik?” the mandalorian bounty hunter shook his head no. The child whined but soon settled back down against his beskar. That was the last Greef Karga saw them that day. 

Two days later the mandalorian came back with the 3 bounties.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> BEROYA BA’VODU = bounty hunter uncle  
> Me’bana = what’s going on?  
> Gehat’ik? = story?


End file.
